On ne compte plus!
by chibi-yuya
Summary: Quand une petite coutume occidentale arrive au Japon! Que fera Kyo? Qu'arrivera til à Yuya? KyoxYuya,CHAPITRE 3, la FIN!
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Chibi Yuya  
**Titre :** On ne compte plus !  
**Source** : Samurai Deeper Kyo  
**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mis à part ceux rajoutés qui sont à moi toute seule !  
**Genre** : Romance romance ! Et général…  
**Couple :** Bon ben c'est du YuyaxKyo  
**Note :** Bon eh bien après Réal World, ma toute première fic à être terminée, voici la petite dernière On ne compte plus !  
Encore et toujours sur mon couple favori KyoxYuya, c'est tout de même pas pareil ! Et oui, pas de jeux vidéo ni de  
Prise de contrôle du monde virtuelle, nous retournons au XVII ème siècle, deux années après la fin de l'histoire où  
Notre petit pays du soleil levant subi l'influence des occidentaux !  
Bon ben je vous laisse, bonne lecture ! (Oh et…un tout tit tit peu de spoil au début)

* * *

Prologue.

Deux années s'étaient écoulées…  
Un tandem ne s'était pas séparé…  
Et le voyage avait continué.

**Flash Back**

Le temps était enfin arrivé, le Roi Rouge tant redouté avait enfin été balayé. Aucun des amis de combats n'avait été tué, Yuya avait été une nouvelle foi sauvée et le corps de Kyo récupéré. Puis ce dernier avait disparu durant un temps. Voulant voir de ses yeux la mort de ce roi devenu tyrannique, ne donnant ni signe de vie ni nouvelles…

Enfin, un jour radieux quelques temps plus tard l'avaient vu réapparaitre, en vie, devant les yeux en larme de la femme qui l'aimait et à qui il tenait tant. Les flots de lumières apparaissant dans son dos avaient donné à son corps de vrai Mibus une prestance et une présence digne d'un roi se tenant fièrement devant ses sujets.

Depuis ce jour, le vrai roi des démons n'avait plus quitté sa petite humaine toute simple et pourtant si unique un seul instant, retrouvant les anciennes habitudes et voyageant de concert sans autre but dans la vie que celui de liberté.

**Fin de flash back**

Cela faisait donc maintenant deux ans que ce duo hors du commun foulait les routes du Japon ne se souciant guère de l'endroit ou ils allaient. Cependant, lors de l'un des premiers jour de l'été, Yuya avait eu l'incroyable envie d'aller voir la mer…C'est ainsi que le tandem s'était tranquillement dirigé vers les côtes, Kyo ayant fléchi face à l'entêtement de sa compagne.

Ils marchèrent durant une semaine pour atteindre leur but. Ne s'arrêtant que très peu dans les auberges, la jeune fille étant empressée et de ce fait surexcitée ne souhaitait pas s'arrêter plus que nécessaire. Quand à Kyo, il n'y accordait aucune réelle importance, du moment que son cher sake était du voyage…

Du voyage, ils ne croisèrent ni amis prétextant une affaire urgente pour les voir, ni de têtes mises à prix que la petite blonde poursuivait toujours de temps à autre. Ils étaient seuls, au calme et serein. Rien ne les gênait, rien ne les retenait. Le soleil brillait jour après jour et la semaine fut étrangement calme et agréable.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une charmante petite ville que l'on ne pouvait voir que sur la côte. En effet, seules les villes présentes auprès de la mer recevaient, de temps à autre, la visite de navigateurs venu d'occident. Ces visites avaient quelques peu modifié les habitudes de ces villes et villages qui désormais avaient adopté certaines coutumes. Ces nouvelles habitudes variaient bien évidemment selon les endroits et les personnes.

Et ce fut sans connaissance de ces changements que le duo pénétra dans ce petit village ne comptant pas plus de trois cents habitants.

Y : Kyo ! Regarde comme c'est beau !  
K : …  
Y : Kyoo !  
K : …

L'interpellé ne portait aucune attention à la vue que lui montrait sa compagne, intéressé par le sake qui commençait à se faire rare dans sa bouteille. Et ce fut à une jeune fille en colère qu'il confia l'achat d'alcool quelques mètres plus loin.

Il attendait donc, son regard naviguant ça et là sans point fixe. Puis, ainsi, il fini par remarquer quelques chose d'étrange. Pour un si petit village, il y avait un nombre ahurissant d'enfants…de plus, point qui l'irritait d'avantage, les hommes présents en villes et les passants avaient tous le regard fixé sur une seule et unique chose… sa domestique.  
Tous biglaient sur elle sans exception.

Une minute, puis deux…à la troisième, Kyo ne tint plus et commença à s'avancer vers sa planche à pain. Quand d'un coût, il sentit une présence dans son dos et se retourna. L'intrus se trouvait être un de ces hommes qui possédaient des yeux voyeurs. Ce dernier engagea alors la conversation.

Homme : Dites… c'est votre femme ?

Kyo le regarda de haut, réfléchissant à une réponse qui pourtant ne changerait pas, même après plusieurs années.

K : Non, elle est ma domestique.

L'homme paru surpris au premier abord, puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Enfin, il continua.

H : Dites…dans ce cas… vous ne la vendriez pas par hasard ?

Le démon ne répondit pas, il ne fit que regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux… Que se cachait-il derrière cette question ? Pourquoi regardait-on ici sa domestique comme un morceau de viande ? Kyo ne savait que penser… que répondra t-il ?

Pendant ce temps, une jeune fille achetait du sake, inconsciente de ce qui se passait quelques mètres plus loin…


	2. Un démon acculé, des demandes rejetées

**Auteur :** Haha suite rapide ! Je ne parle pas plus, je dis juste que la fic fera sûrement 3 ou 4 chapitres. Bonne lecture.

Princesse d'Argent : Oue bizarre tout ça, mais t'as pas encore vu la suite hahaha Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La suite arrive ! Gros bizoo

Spicycocktail : Merci bien ! Et de rien ! Et oue ils t'on tous laissé sans écrire ! D'ailleurs moi c'est l'ultime chapitre avant le départ hehe  
Partante pour titiller Kyo ? Alors allons y… car pour le moment dans toutes les fics que j'ai lus, je ne l'ai pas encore vu dans cette situation !  
Merci, moi aussi je suis contente de revenir !

I wish I was her : Merci, j'espère que la suite sera bien aussi !

Lady Killer : Lol, « Enfin » ? Je ne suis pas partie longtemps ! Oui l'avenir te le dira ou je veux en venir, car ce serai trop rapide de le dire dans le prologue…hehe  
Kyo ? la vendre ? qui sait…  
Oui je vais continuer ! Biz

La-tite-yuya : Et oui les habitudes de Kyo ne changent toujours pas ! Vraiment pas doué c'est clair lol espèrons que tu adoreras autant celle là alors !

Chapitre I : Un démon acculé, des demandes rejetées.

Arrivée au village effectuée…  
Miss Yuya attire les regards…  
Le démon demeure irrité.

Les paroles de l'homme résonnaient encore chez Kyo. Lui vendre planche à pain ? Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. De l'extérieur, il aurait demandé pourquoi cet homme voudrait s'embêter avec une fille comme elle… Plate, chiante… Franchement il ne voyait pas. Cependant, intérieurement les pensées étaient tout autres, il se disait « Si tu la touche je te tue ». Des émotions qui différent pour un Kyo qui n'avouerait jamais ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de répondre à cet homme, lui tournant le dos, il avait marché vers la jeune fille. Elle venait de l'appeler et avait fini ses achats. Ainsi ils reprirent leur marche jusqu'à une petite auberge au milieu du village laissant un homme seul au milieu de la rue et sans réponse.

Le long du trajet qui les menèrent à l'auberge, Kyo pu remarquer que les hommes ne cessaient encore et toujours de la regarder et que, par il ne sait quel force de la nature, Yuya ne voyait, absolument, rien. Elle marchait devant sans conscience de ce qui pouvait se dérouler autour…

L'auberge, aussi petite soit elle, possédait de grands bains extérieurs que la miss ne se priva pas pour essayer. Agréablement installée, elle était partie pour y rester un certain laps de temps. Temps que Kyo mettait à profit afin de faire sa fête au sake à peine acheté. Quand, après quelques instants de dégustation tranquille, on frappa à la porte de la pièce. La personne n'attendit pas d'autorisation pour entrer et commença à parler sans attendre.

H : Excusez-moi de venir si tard mais…j'ai entendu dire qu'il serait possible que vous vendiez votre domestique…Je viens vous faire une offre.  
K : …

Aucun sentiment ne se faisait voir chez Kyo…et pourtant. Intérieurement il s'échauffait. Deux fois. Deux fois que l'on lui demandait de lui vendre la fille… Mais que lui voulaient-ils ? Pourquoi la voulaient-ils tant ? Mais il resta calme…et répondit.

K : Elle n'est pas à vendre.

La surprise pu aisément se lire sur le visage de son interlocuteur… mais ce dernier n'abandonna pas pour autant.

H : Je suis près à payer très cher ! Votre prix est le mien !  
K : Vas t-en.  
H : Je suis près à vous trouver une autre domestique en échange !  
K : Dégage.

Dépité était le jeune homme présent devant le démon. Il finit par abandonner dans les dix minutes qui suivirent lorsque, contrarié, Kyo avait glissé son Muramasa sous sa gorge…

Le garçon avait été persévérant et Kyo était désormais de très mauvaise humeur… ce fut ce moment que choisit un homme légèrement plus âgé pour frapper et entrer dans la chambre… Et la scène vécue avec le jeune garçon se répéta bien cinq ou six fois avant de s'arrêter. Kyo aurait d'ailleurs bien achevé les trois dernier… Tous lui demandait la même chose, tous la voulaient mais parole de démon, personne ne l'aurait.

* * *

Du côté des bains, tout était tranquille. Pas d'acheteur, ni de voyeur, seulement quelques jeunes femmes avec qui Yuya avait engagé la conversation. 

Y : Les bains sont vraiment agréables à cette période !  
J.F1 : C'est vrai…les autres et moi aimons beaucoup venir ici…c'est apaisant et l'on oubli nos responsabilités…  
Y : Vous avez beaucoup de responsabilités ?  
J.F1 : Moi, je m'occupe du linge, des courses et des enfants le matin.  
J.F2 : Et moi, de la cuisine, des enfants l'après midi.  
J.F3 : Et moi du reste.

Yuya avait bugué.

Y : Vous vous occupez de tout ça dans le village ?  
J.F1 : Bien sur que non, dans notre maison.  
Y : Ah vous vivez ensemble…vous êtes sœurs ?

Les jeunes femmes se regardèrent gênée…

J.F2 : heu…non pas vraiment mademoiselle…excusez nous nous devons y aller, notre mari nous attend.

Et les demoiselles se carapatèrent le plus vite qu'elle purent, laissant derrières elles une miss complètement perdue. Elle se posait tellement de questions…Elles ne sont pas sœurs mais vivent ensemble ? Elles ont parlé d'enfants…ceux de laquelle d'entre elles ? Et puis elles ont dit « notre mari »…pourquoi ? Ca ne peu pas être le mari des trois quand même ?

En se posant ces questions, elle était retournée à la chambre où se trouvait Kyo, dans son coin, comme un enfant de trois ans qui ne serait pas content. Elle ne lui demanda rien et alla s'asseoir dans un autre coin de la pièce.

Deux heures…Deux longues heures que personne n'avait bougé dans la pièce. Kyo toujours en colère mais qui ne le montrait pas et Yuya dans son coin calme et ayant deviné l'humeur du démon. Puis Yuya s'aperçu que les yeux rubis la regardait fixement, sans même penser à la quitter du regard…

Y : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
K :…

Vu que la discussion avait « commencé », elle décida de lui parler de ces femmes…

Y : J'ai rencontré des femmes aujourd'hui…  
K :…  
Y : Elles m'ont dit des choses étranges…

Cette phrase capta l'attention du démon. Il n'y avait donc pas que les hommes qui étaient étranges, les femmes également. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Yuya continua.

Y : Elles vivent à plusieurs dans une seule maison et ne sont pas de la même famille. Ca n'a pas l'air de les gêner ! Et aussi, elles ont dit un truc bizarre… « Notre mari »…comme ci elles en avaient toutes les trois le même…étrange non ? Tu trouves pas ?  
K :…  
Y : Mais tu pourrais répondre ! Grrr

Fâchée, elle s'en retourna à ses occupations antérieures croyant que Kyo n'avait rien écouté. Erreur. Il avait même trop bien écouté. Il commençait à comprendre…tout en se rappelant…

**Flash Back**

Quelques mois auparavant, le duo avait croisé Yukimura « par hasard ». Ce dernier menait une petite enquête sur l'effet des navigateurs occidentaux sur les villes et villages de la côte…Il lui avait dit qu'en général, il n'y avait rien d'important…mais lui avait également confié que, surtout dans les petits villages, certaines « mauvaises » coutumes avaient été importées et étaient désormais pratiquées.

Parmi ces pratiques, Yukimura enquêtait sur l'expansion de la polygamie… système ou un seul homme avait le droit d'avoir plusieurs femmes…il lui suffisait de demander au chef du village sa main…l'accord de la femme n'était pas nécessaire. Au Japon néanmoins, il semblait que la coutume ai été légèrement modifiée, en effet, dans certain village, l'homme décidait et n'avait aucunement besoin de l'accord de qui que ce soit. Beaucoup de femmes étaient même enlevée dans ce but…

**Fin du Flash Back**

Pendant les réflexions de Kyo, Yuya était sortie faire un tour dans le village. La soirée s'annonçait et peu de gens naviguaient encore dans les rues…

**Le démon revint à la réalité…  
Le démon avait deviné…  
Yuya était le gibier.**


	3. Rencontre du chasseur

**Auteur :** Et me voilà de retour de vacances ou je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire ! Lol Je vous amène donc la suite, Come on !

**La-tite-yuya :** Dans le prologue je la compare à de la viande, gibier c'est quand même le niveau au dessus ! Lol Bonne vacances à toi !

**Ilaï** : Merci beaucoup

**Princesse d'Argent** : Ah tu aimes la fin ? Génial ! C'est trop de compliments là… tu vas faire rougir l'auteur… hehe Gros bizoo et bonne lecture

**IthilWilwarin :** Lol fan de ce couple je vois hehe

**Lady Killer :** Ah bah oue ce sont des chapitres plus courts que dans l'autre fic, en même temps cette fic ci c'est une fic d'attente alors c'est normal hehe Oh oui je pense que Yuki serait pas vraiment contre bien au contraire…Bah écoute, personnellement je n'affirme rien pour la polygamie, mais je me suis dit que si elle avait été interdite ici, c'est bien qu'elle a du exister, ils fond pas des lois pour des prunes…enfin c'est pas grave, désolée pour l'éventuelle bourde historique… Biz

**Spicycocktail :** Merci ! Oue mais tu verras qu'il se bouge avec grande difficulté…lol La suite la voilà, jl'ai écrite pendant mes vacances, j'ai plus qu'à taper ! Et merci j'en ai bien profité !

**I wish I was her :** Merci ! Là tu verras ça progresse encore plus vite !

**Dragonise :** Et oui du moment qu'il montre ses sentiments d'une manière ça le fait non ? Enfin bon, il n'est pas doué quand même !

**Jenni944 :** Non, franchement j'aimerais bien voir leur définition de la femme…

**Darkangel Guard :** Merci ! Je continu, j'espère que ce sera bon !

* * *

Chapitre II : Rencontre du chasseur.

Pas de vente…  
Instant de détente…  
Yuya au menu, ça vous tente ?

Yuya était seule dans une rue se vidant peu à peu. Elle avait en tête de faire du shopping. Pour changer, Kyo ne lui avait pas volé son porte monnaie et donc, quelques pièces avaient survécu à l'achat de sake.

Désormais dans la rue commerçante qui ne fermerait pas ses portes avant une bonne heure, la jeune fille traînait devant chaque boutique.

Y:Je ne rentrerais pas tout de suite ! Si c'est pour que l'autre débile me pelote comme d'hab… et si c'est pas pour me peloter c'est pour me prendre pour sa bonne, non merci ! Non mais il crois que c'est qui qui le nourri ?

Elle s'énervait, seule avec elle-même tandis que le monde aux alentours se faisait rare…

Elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué les regards traînant sur elle, cela aurait été trop de perspicacité pour Yuya qui en manquait cruellement.

En dépit de la nuit qui commençait à prendre place, elle ne rentra pas et continua sa promenade…Seulement, à quelques mètres en retrait…se dissimulant au regard de la jeune fille…une ombre guettait.

Du côté de Kyo.

Après ses brillantes déductions, Kyo n'était pas parti à la recherche de sa domestique…Il l'a considérait capable de se défendre seule face à de simples villageois et de plus, il restait assez de ce délicieux liquide appeler sake alors il n'avait pas besoin d'elle…

Il n'avait donc pas bougé depuis le départ de la jeune fille mais commença à s'impatienter lorsqu'il vit la nuit tomber… Cependant, en démon feignant qu'il était, il ne bougea pas durant les quatre premières heures nocturnes, sirotant son délicieux sake d'après lui, amplement mérité.

Mais vint le moment ou l'inquiétude, bien que cachée aux yeux du monde, gagna le démon. De plus en plus jusqu'à n'en plus tenir…Ce fut enfin aux alentours de minuit et en abandonnant sa bouteille qu'il commença à parcourir les rues à sa recherche…en vint.

Yuya avait bel et bien disparue…

Ce moment fut le début ou une question commença à le tarauder…_Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas cherché avant ?_...

Aux premières heures du jour le lendemain, Kyo fut déjà dans les rues, la recherchant. Régulièrement il s'arrêtait pour interroger une femme de passage… Pourquoi les femmes pouvaient on se demander…l'explication était simple, le pot aux roses ayant été découvert par Kyo sur le secret de ce village, jamais un homme, qui forcément devait pratiquer la polygamie, ne lui répondrait. Cependant il n'était pas improbable qu'il y ait quelque part une femme n'appréciant guère cette condition et prête à parler. Et ce fut en début d'après-midi qu'il tomba nez à nez avec trois jeunes filles dont il avait entendu une partie intéressante de la conversation.

J.F.1: Je n'arrive pas à croire que Hikaru fasse ceci ! Surtout à une fille étrangère au village. Nous ça se comprend, mais elle non… elle est si gentille en plus…  
J.F.2: De plus à ce que j'ai compris elle avait un compagnon de route dans le village…  
J.F.3: Oui, elle répond souvent à Hikaru que cet homme viendra la chercher…

A ce moment de la conversation, Kyo intervint.

K : Vous là !

Les filles le regardèrent, apeurées. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un homme tel que lui les abordait. Il était beau mais tellement terrifiant rien qu'en le regardant… Que leur voulait-il donc ?

K: Ou est-elle ?  
J.F.1: De…de qui parlez vous ?  
K: La fille, ou est-elle ?

Et les demoiselles comprirent sur l'instant. Le compagnon de route de la nouvelle proie…c'était cet homme.

Du côté du Yuya.

La jeune fille avait été dans un premier temps enfermée dans l'une des chambres d'une grande demeure en périphérie du village… puis dans un second temps, avait été attaché contre l'un des murs après sa quatrième tentative d'évasion. En effet, il ne fallait pas compter sur elle pour rester bien sagement assise ici.

Il lui avait été expliqué par Sakayama Hikaru, le maître de maison, les raisons de sa venue en ces lieux. Raisons qui semblaient fortement lui déplaire…

Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces afin de se libérer de ses liens. « Si seulement cet abruti de démon était là quand on en avait besoin… » se disait-elle tout en rageant sur ces cordes qui ne cédaient pas.

A ce moment, un homme assez séduisant, bien que ne détrônant pas Yukimura, pénétra dans la pièce, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à double tour une foi le seuil franchi.

H :Me revoilà mademoiselle, vous êtes vous enfin décidée à rester et de ne plus vous échapper ? Afin que je puisse vous délivrer de ces horribles cordes…  
Y: Si je pouvais…je serais déjà loin.  
H: Voyons ! Voyons ! Il y aurait tout pour vous plaire ici. De l'argent, une maison, des amies auprès de mes autres femmes et vous m'auriez moi comme mari, cela ne vous suffit-il pas ?  
Y: Plutôt mourir…Kyo viendra me chercher !  
H: Je ne crois pas voyez vous…

Puis d'un pas lent mais sûr, il se rapprocha d'elle…ils n'étaient plus maintenant qu'à quelques petites centimètres l'un de l'autre. Lui avançait et elle reculait tant qu'elle le pouvait…

Yuya portait comme à son habitude son kimono bien serré et ne laissait rien voir… Hikaru, toujours se rapprochant d'elle, ne pouvant pas se défendre, le desserra pour une meilleure vue puis déposa un baiser ou plutôt, laissa sa marque sous forme de suçon dans le coup de la jeune fille qui hurlait tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Y: LACHE MOI ABRUTIT, IDIOT ! DEGAGE !

Son interlocuteur s'était dégagé tout en souriant puis était sorti de la pièce, la laissant là… seule… une seule et unique larme coulant sur sa joue…murmurant…

Y: Kyo…ou es-tu ?

De retour à Kyo.

Dans les rues bondées du village…  
Le démon, fou de rage se dirigeait désormais vers la périphérie du village.  
Après la discussion avec les trois femmes, il avait sans perdre une seconde pris la route de l'endroit qui lui avait été indiqué.

**Flash Back**

K: La fille, ou est-elle ?  
J.F.1: Elle…

Cette première fut coupée sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

J.F.3: Nous ne pouvons pas !  
J.F.1: Si ! Cette jeune fille n'est pas d'ici, nous n'avons pas à l'impliquer là dedans !  
J.F3: Mais…  
J.F.2: Elle a raison ! Et puis cet homme la cherche… nous devons lui dire !  
J.F.1: Elle est dans notre maison…notre mari désirait ardemment une quatrième épouse…il l'a vue alors qu'il chassait dans ce but. Bien que ce soit une étrangère, il ne voulait qu'elle ! Quand il l'a croisée hier soir en ville et qu'elle était seule…il l'a suivie et enlevée.  
J.F.2: J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait tenté de fuir à quatre reprises depuis…  
J.F.1: Il faut faire attention et se dépêcher. Nous avons connu ceci, notre mari organise très vite et dans le secret chaque mariage.

Les yeux de Kyo se rétrécirent dans la colère…après avoir pris connaissance de l'endroit, il se mit en route.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Le démon se dépêchait, ses yeux rubis brillaient de colère…Dans un fracas produit par la bête à l'ouverture de la porte…Une voix tonna.

K: Ou est-elle ?

…**et la proie attendait…**  
…**le chasseur arrivait…**  
…**et Kyo le tuerait !**

**

* * *

**  
Voilà, fin du chapitre 2 !

Maintenant j'ai 3/4 petites questions à vous poser !

Si je suis pas trop feignante… (Ce qu'il reste à prouver), j'ai eu une idée de fic assez originale j'espère…bon, jusque là ça va. Un projet avec, une histoire sérieuse, intrigue réfléchie et tout le bordel habituel plus une surprise… si vous êtes de ceux qui sont susceptibles de la lire, pouvez vous répondre SVP ? Ca m'aiderait beaucoup beaucoup ! Par reviews ou autre…comme vous voulez !

**Questions : **

**1 :** Si vous deviez être un personnage de SDK, qui préfèreriez vous être ?  
**2 :** Vous préférez les histoires se déroulant au passé, au présent ou dans le futur ?  
**3 :** Votre couple favori ?  
**4 :** Quel genre de fic vous intéresserait (Action, romance…etc ou un mélange aussi…) ?

**Voilà merci d'avance.**


	4. Plus jamais

**Auteur :** Allez et on enchaîne ! Au passage merci à ceux qui ont répondu à mon petit sondage !

Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews! Je suis très contente d'avoir eu des réponse à mon sondage! Bonne lecture pour la fin de celle ci!

Chapitre III : Plus jamais.

Balade sans retour…  
Recherches sans détours…  
Kyo, au secours !

Des larmes perlant sur des joues humides… des poignets écorchés par des liens trop serrés… plusieurs marques dans un coup visité plusieurs fois… mais elle attendait…attendait son arrivée…il viendrait, c'était sûr.

Un visage fermé... un sabre en main… une arrivée avec fracas… une colère avec peine maintenue… il arrivait…elle l'attendait…il tuerait quiconque se trouverait sur son chemin.

Kyo venait d'arriver dans la demeure indiquée. Il était en rage…une aura meurtrière émanait de lui…il s'en voulait. Jamais il ne le dirait clairement, il n'y arriverait pas…les mots ne sortiraient jamais… mais il le savait, s'il avait été là, elle ne se retrouverait pas dans cette situation.

Il répéta sa question une seconde foi…

K : Ou est-elle ?

Un homme apparu soudain devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres…et suite a ses paroles, les yeux de Kyo s'élargirent…

H : En ce moment même, je fais transporter la mademoiselle dans un endroit plus sûr.

L'homme semblait fier de lui…il voyait maintenant Kyo s'énerver d'avantage encore… ce spectacle lui plaisait. Il n'avait pas peur, il ne le craignait pas, il le défiait.

Kyo se mit en garde, prêt à le découper. L'homme sortit un petit sabre et fit de même. Il restait calme mais dégageait une certaine force. Il était fort.

**A quelques mètres en arrière de la maison.**

Quelques minutes auparavant, l'ordre avait été lancé aux gardes de la maison de transporter Yuya dans un autre endroit. Cette dernière avait donc été transportée conformément aux ordres. Toujours attachée et étroitement surveillée, elle ne pouvait s'évader.

Y : Pourquoi tant de monde pour me garder ?  
Garde : Nous ne voulons pas d'ennuis auprès de notre maître. Escortée ainsi, nous sommes certain que vous arriviez à bon port.

Après ce court échange, elle fut bâillonnée. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle savait qu'on la déménageait car Kyo était arrivé…Kyo…il était venu, il l'avait trouvé…elle l'attendrait, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Plus jamais.

**Dans la maison ou se trouvait les hommes.**

Hikaru était souriant et confiant. Kyo coléreux et ne doutait pas de vaincre. Le combat serait sans doute rude, mais il gagnerait, il était le démon aux mille victimes.

Un craquement se fit entendre dans la maison et marqua le début du combat. Les sabres s'entrechoquaient, les lames volant en tout sens, le tranchant s'abattant de temps à autre sur l'ennemi.

Il fallait avouer que cet homme était puissant. Il tenait sans difficulté tête au démon. Il n'était pas à sous-estimer. Cependant, bien que l'adversaire n'ait pas perdu son irritant sourire, Kyo avait l'avantage et le garderait, parole de démon.

Et le combat perdura encore une dizaine de minutes. Suite auxquelles le tranchant Tenrô s'enfonça dans la poitrine d'Hikaru. L'homme ne vivrait encore que quelques minutes après ce coup, il les utilisa à parler…

H : Elle…devait être…à moiii…à moi seul…  
K : Idiot. Elle est à moi…  
H : …T…tu as l'air…de ne pas la considérer…comme…ta femme…alors…qu'est elle…pour toi… ?  
K :…  
H : Répond…j'emporterais…de toute manière…le secret dans la tombe…  
K : Je ne laisserais personne me la prendre…ni la toucher…ni l'emporter loin de moi…

Kyo avait dit cela l'air sérieux, aucun rire sarcastique à la clé. Il avait ce regard qui disait « Je l'avoue, tu te moques tu crèves ». Un regard qui montrait qu'il le pensait…

H : …kof kof… J'ai été battu…kof… prend la porte, derrière…elle est à vingt minutes à pied…sur la route du village voisin…kof…

Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche…sa dernière toue, ses derniers mots, son dernier souffle… avaient été rendu en cet instant. Kyo le regarda quelques secondes puis se précipita vers la porte de derrière… « Je te sauverais, planche à pain »…

Puis il couru, il couru à toute allure…il ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir retrouvée…puis un chariot apparu droit devant. Se rapprochant, il distingua à l'intérieur la jeune fille, attachée, la tête baissée…Il continua à avancer…se rapprocha de plus en plus chaque seconde puis les rattrapa. Il ne la regarda pas et estima le niveau général des gardes… Pendant ce temps, Yuya, surprise et heureuse pensait…

_Kyo…il est venu…mais, il ne m'a regardé qu'une foi en arrivant et depuis, pas un regard…je le comprend, je râle toujours et voilà que je me fais enlevée…il doit être fâché…ah !_

Kyo avait entamé le combat. Il les mettait facilement à terre, moins d'une minute avait suffi à en venir à bout… leur maître valait mieux…et il était mort.

Il ne restait plus que Yuya dans le chariot, ils restaient en tête à tête. Yuya n'osait trop parler…Kyo restait immobile en face de la jeune fille.

Yuya s'était retiré le bâillon…et voulu prendre la parole.

Y : Kyo…je…  
K : Planche à pain !  
Y : … ?  
K : Ne refais plus jamais ça…  
Y : Je… _Il doit être fâché, c'est normal…_  
K : Je…Tu es à moi ! Tu ne dois pas me quitter !  
Y : Huh ? Kyo ! Je ne suis pas à toi...et se n'est pas ma faute…tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai ressentis ! J'ai eu peur…

Une larme que Kyo suivait du regard coula sur sa joue…en la regardant Kyo remarqua le suçon… Et la colère monta. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui leva le menton pour regarder de plus près. C'est là qu'il vit qu'il aurait eu ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus de retard, il aurait pu arriver pire à sa domestique…enfin, « domestique », il l'appelait encore ainsi pour la forme…

K : Tu es ma femme…ne laisse plus jamais un autre homme que moi te toucher…  
Y : Kyo…

Yuya fut surprise par ces mots qu'elle entendait. Etait-ce réellement Kyo ? Elle ne pu pas réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il continua.

K : Cette marque t'a salie.  
Y : Elle partira…  
K : Non  
Y : Quoi ?  
K : Pour la faire partir…il n'y a qu'à… en faire ma marque.

Puis il approcha lentement ses lèvres du coup de la jeune fille à l'emplacement même du suçon…quand il eu finit, la marque était plus grande, le double de l'originale. Il se redressa avec un sourire tel qu'on lui connaissait bien. Mais en lui, une résolution naissait. Plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un la toucher. Yuya n'en revenait pas, mais était heureuse…elle se contenta de répondre par un grand sourire. Il était venu la chercher, pas pour la domestique qu'il disait qu'elle était mais pour elle, pour la femme qu'elle était. Puis ils reprirent la route.

Quelques temps plus tard, nous retrouvions le duo dans une ville proche de la capitale. Kyo était content, par sa présence, aucun homme n'avait approché sa femme depuis l'incident. Il veillait d'avantage qu'avant sur elle et fusillait du regard ceux qui la regardait.  
Il tenait sa résolution.

**Et heureux ils étaient…  
Car à deux ils voyageaient…  
Et ensemble ils resteraient.**

FIN

Voilà fin de cette petite fic !  
Merci pour toutes les reviews !  
Et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de répondre à mon sondage !


End file.
